New School New Stiles
by princesscthulhu
Summary: Stiles and Scott are having to deal with a new enemy as well as the normal everyday challenges of being teens, but will they be able to overcome her power and stop the bigger and darker forces that follow her where ever she goes? Scott's "gift" may not be enough to keep them and their friends/family safe. Rated M for language, and some smuttiness in later chapters.


I walked into Fremont High School, nervous, scared and just plain tired. This wasn't supposed to be my first day, my first day was actually supposed to have been three days ago, but thanks to the stupid movers, all of my stuff was still in Ohio. I had nothing to wear to school, and I wasn't planning on showing up in my pajamas or better yet, my underwear. That'd be one sure way to make an impression and get some friends.

Oh Ohio, how I wish I was still there. The open lands, the farms, the sun and all my friends and all the history I created there with them. The lakes, the midnight parties and the ghost hunts. Ha. Nebraska was way too far away from my friends and other family. I couldn't stand it here. There was nothing to do it seemed besides play rugby or hockey. I'm not really a fan of either. My house was smaller than my one back home, it was much colder (inside the house and outside of it), it rained much more (I felt like I was walking through a lake yesterday morning) and there were no kids around my house. Or, at least none that I could find. If they did live around me, they sure went out of their way to make sure I couldn't talk to them or even try to make some friends. I wanted to go home.

I walked a bit down the hall, avoiding the strange algebra teacher that seemed to be everywhere I looked. He was loud, and honestly freaked me out a bit. He was the one to give me the school map and my class list. If he saw me stammering around like a little lost lamb, I'm sure he go in for the kill. I was always trying my best to get passed the looks of the kids passing by...which was not an easy task. The girls, mainly the one near the girls bathroom who had just retouched their makeup and hair, seemed more judgmental than anyone. Even the guys were giving me look downs. What was with these kids? Were the all really obsessed with style? I looked down into my arms. My new binders clashed terribly with my new sweater. No wonder these fashion crazed girls kept glaring at me. It wasn't my fault my parents didn't have thousands of dollars to throw into my clothing style. I sighed again and looked at the crumpled piece of paper in my hands.

ENG. RM 231 3F

Umm…what? I had no idea what that meant. Before I could even think of what to do, I was bumped, HARD, and lost my balance. I hit the ground and all I could do was sit there. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. The new girl just fell. Hey guys, the ugly sweater girl just hit the floor. Fantastic.

"Oh crap! I am, SO, sorry!"

I heard some guy say. I didn't even look up. I just shook my head and started picking up all my stuff. My iPhone went sliding across the hallway, and before I could reach to get it..

crunch.

Someone stepped on it. Someone just crushed my only friend.

Great.

This first day was getting better and better. I felt the tears starting to well in my eyes and I quickly blinked them away. I did a weird half walk, half crawl to get my crushed phone and then I just sat on the lockers. Finally glancing up I saw that the boy was still standing there. He had two of my books in his hands and my bag slung over his shoulder. In his one hand he held my paper with my classes.

"English? Yeah, you have it with me. I'm…I'm so sorry about your phone. I'm an idiot. Like seriously, an idiot. I mean, I'm pretty sure I should be diagnosed with some retardation disease. At least let me carry your stuff. I wish I could pay for your phone, but I'm broke. I'm so sorry."

I shook my head. I honestly didn't care about my phone. My dad bought it for me to make up for moving. The random boy held out his freehand and helped me off the ground. I swallowed my pride and smiled a bit. "Thanks." was all I could manage.

"Oh man. I'm sorry. Please don't cry…please." He said, sounding like he was about to cry himself. I laughed a bit and sighed.

"I'm not going to cry, it's just been a rough day, you know?"

He nodded his head and motioned for me to follow him. I guess he was telling me that it was time to get to class. I didn't argue and followed him. We didn't say anything else the entire walk to English.

We entered the classroom and I sat behind him. He smiled at me and we were staring at each other until another boy slapped his face as he walked by.

"Oh, hey Scott." I heard him say as he turned to face the other guy.

Scott smiled at him, said hey and then turned to me.

"Hey there, I'm Scott. You must be new." He held out his hand and had a large smile on his face.

I nodded and smiled, holding out my hand and shaking his.

"Stiles, how did you meet…" he stopped and looked back at his friend.

"Hayley." I answered, laughing a bit and looking at Stiles.

_"Stiles, you're one rude boy…but you sure are cute." _I thought to myself.

I looked at Stiles and he was laughing. "I uh…sort of ruined her day."


End file.
